


Short 14 - A Worthy Effort

by stgjr



Series: "The Power of a Name" Series 2 - "Time Lord Triumphant" [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr
Summary: Our narrator's long-term plans require a tricky stop in Mitakihara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on May 25th, 2014.

Retrieving the quantum scanner from that device of Ransik's and Frax's had given me the opportunity to resume a project. I already had some scans related to it, but they had told me that to fulfill my plan, I needed something more.

Hence the need for the quantum signature scanner.

Throw in a couple of days worth of work to make it compatible with other technologies and I had the device I needed for my project.

With a pull of the lever I shifted the TARDIS to my destination. It shook and rumbled beneath me, drawing the attention of the girls. They came into the control room, dripping wet from their interrupted swim. "Doctor, what's wrong?", Camilla asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing, nothing," I assured her, stepping away from the controls and up to the door. "Don't let me interrupt your swim, girls. I just have a small errand to do."

"Are you sure?", Jan asked. "We can come..."

"That won't be necessary," I answered, giving them a smile. "I need you to stay in the TARDIS. Please."

Camilla sighed and gave a shrug. Jan nodded in turn and the girls went back through the portal.

I stepped out of the TARDIS and into a familiar scene; a ruined city.

Specifically, the ruined city of Mitakihara.

Yes, I can imagine you understand what my project is now, can't you?

I moved along in the direction of the destruction and, as I'd planned, came up behind a shorter figure, complete with pink haired pigtails with like-colored ribbons. She was absorbed in thoughts enough that I walked up without being noticed. A quick scan of the sonic showed we were alone; none of the tell-tale signs of a detestable little bio-drone and hive mind scurrying about. Undoubtedly he had moved on ahead. This left me to approach her openly, my right hand gripping the object I'd slipped into my jacket pocket and pulling it out. "Hello there, young lady."

She turned around, surprised. "Uh... who are you?", she asked in confusion. "Sir, you shouldn't be out here, it's not safe."

I smiled at her. "Come now, Madoka, I can say the same for you."

"How... how do you know my name?"

"Oh, a lot of quantum wibbly-wobbly to explain there," I answered. "So, what are you doing out here, young lady?"

"I'm going to help a friend," she insisted.

"Oh really?" I slowed my pace to keep by her side. "She must be very important to take this risk."

"She's been fighting to protect me...." Realization came to Madoka's face. "You... you know Homura, don't you?"

"Ah yes, I do...", I admitted. "I'm the Doctor. And I was here during one of the times she fought this thing before. Sadly, I wasn't in the best shape to help. I fell off a skyscraper, I have to say."

"Then, you know I have to help her."

"I do," I replied. I gently set my right hand on Madoka's shoulder and knelt down beside her. "I won't keep you. Homura needs you, and I... I made a mistake with her and she's not very pleased with me, so it's best if I'm not there. But I wanted to speak to you before you made your wish." I directed my eyes toward hers and allowed a smile to come to my face. "I've observed you, Madoka Kaname. I know how you feel about your life, your fear that you have no worth, that you can only find worth by helping others. But you must surely know, now, that you are loved and that you have worth. You are a brave, compassionate, and caring young lady, and I'm honored to have met you. And no matter where your path takes you, I want you to know that you are not alone, and that you will never be forgotten. I'll see to it."

She was silent for a second. I brought my left hand up and let her take it with hers. "Thank you, Doctor," she said. "I need to go now."

"Yes, I know." I brought my right hand back, confirmed that the device I was holding in it had done its job, and put it back into my pocket. "Godspeed, Madoka Kaname."

I stood and watched her run along, to where she would save Homura from her despair and make the wish that would rewrite her entire cosmos, at the cost of her mortal existence. It was a grand sacrifice, but still a sacrifice, and one that should never have been necessary. One that would deprive this world of a gentle young girl that made it warmer by her existence.

I became aware of a presence behind me and was not surprised to look down into a pair of cold, alien eyes when I turned my head, allowing me to face the being responsible for the necessity of Madoka's impending sacrifice. "Oi, and what do you want?", I asked, allowing evident disgust into my voice.

Kyubey tilted his head at me. "Who are you? I can see you're not Human. And your mind has been altered. Would you like to..."

"No deals, Incubator. I'd rather accept Mab's help than yours." Yes, I considered being in the debt of the Queen of the Unseelie to be a lesser evil than to making a deal with the Incubators. At least she only wanted three favors and not to eat my despair-crushed soul one day.... well, not exactly, I suspect she'd gladly have me crushed by despair and turned into a servitor if she could make it happen. It just wasn't her main priority.

Actually, when you think about it, the Incubators aren't too different from the Sidhe in some respect, are they?

Anyway, I turned to leave. The Bunnycat of Lies hadn't given up yet, though. "Are you sure? It would be easy for me to open the block in your mind if you made a...."

"No means no," I replied. "Now hurry along, Hopalong, fixed point in time and all that. That's why I'm not going to channel enough disruption into you to give your entire hive mind a great big bloody headache. As much as I'd enjoy seeing you lot eaten by bat-monsters, I have to be the responsible adult and let you go grant Madoka's wish so that history turns out like the fixed point says it should."

"Are you...."

"I said bugger off," I demanded, turning long enough to give Kyubey just a bit of the disruption that, at full effect, would make his drone body explode in white fluff. He let out a little shriek of agony and scampered off.

Not as cathartic as I'd have liked, but I couldn't afford to disrupt the Incubators so much they couldn't grant Madoka's wish. I lowered my sonic back into my pocket and went on back to the TARDIS.

The girls were waiting for me. "Doctor, that's... Mitakihara, isn't it?"

"it is," I said as I walked up past the controls and down to the lower area, where I had a second device ready to plug into the first device. Green lights confirmed it worked and, smiling, I returned to the controls and saw their faces. "What?"

"Doctor, you didn't..."

"I did nothing to interfere," I said, looking to reassure Janias. "I simply furthered some arrangements. And made Kyubey squeal a little. That was an unexpected bonus."

"Then shouldn't we go?"

"Yes, yes we should," I said. As much as I would have liked to be there to give Madoka my support for making her wish, I couldn't risk it. I had to pull the TARDIS out of the loop, indeed, out of the cosmos entirely. So I sent us on our way. "So, that's done. Anyone up for some lunch? I've taken rather a liking to that little Water Tribe restaurant Korra introduced us to..." I let the discussion of where to eat come in as I considered what I had left to do for my project. I needed one more piece of technology to begin the assembly of the final device.

And for those of you disappointed that I didn't do more to the much-deserving Incubators... I had my plans for them as well. The annoying little buggers had it coming, trying to talk me into a deal. Bloody things have one track minds, and tend to forget that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result.

Then again, they were used to wearing down the reluctance of emotionally vulnerable adolescent girls they picked as marks, so maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised by that.

Anyway, I had a plan for them as well. A rather fitting one, in fact, that I shall share with you when the time comes.


End file.
